


Ein Stier von einem Bullen

by Eleanor_Lavender



Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Summary: Dieser Schnipsel ist inspiriert von einer lange vergangenen Pen&Paper-Runde, in der der Meister einen Polizisten-Charakter mit den Worten 'ein Stier von einem Bullen' beschrieb.
Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ein Stier von einem Bullen

"Der Kollege Bulle wird Sie gl..."  
  
Weiter kam Boerne nicht, denn die Zeugin stieß einen Laut aus, der ihn fatal an ein erstickendes Meerschweinchen erinnerte.  
  
"Bulle? Der? Nicht wirklich, oder?!", japste die junge Frau. Sie deutete zu Thiel herüber. "Das da. Das ist 'n Bulle."  
  
Thiel blickte gerade auch ausgesprochen stiernackig drein, musste Boerne eingestehen.  
  
"Aber der? Das ist 'n Milchkalb!"  
  
Nun konnte sich Boerne das Lachen auch nicht mehr verkneifen, was Thiel auf den Plan rief.  
  
"Wasn hier so witzich?", brummte der genervt.  
  
Boerne wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel, während die Zeugin ihr krebsrotes Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.  
  
"Die junge Dame hat festgestellt, dass Sie dem Namen ihres lieben Kollegen wesentlich mehr gerecht würden, mein lieber Stier - äh Thiel."  
  
Thiel schien die Pointe nicht zu checken.  
  
"Was auch immer." Er wandte sich der Zeugin zu, die sich die Augen trockentupfte. "Der Kollege Bulle wird Sie gleich nach Hause fahren."

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Schnipsel ist inspiriert von einer lange vergangenen Pen&Paper-Runde, in der der Meister einen Polizisten-Charakter mit den Worten 'ein Stier von einem Bullen' beschrieb.


End file.
